


Summer Morning

by yozra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week Day 3, Firsts, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozra/pseuds/yozra
Summary: Bokuto wakes up to summer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Summer Morning

**Author's Note:**

> firsts (date, kiss, etc.) | future | ~~florist/tattoo shop au~~

… _Hot_.  
  
At that thought, Bokuto realised he was awake. He kept his eyes closed, thinking if he refused to open them and stayed as still as possible, he would return to sleeping.  
  
…Except his face was coated in a layer of sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks and the back of his neck; he brushed off his hair with quick swipes.  
  
He rolled onto his right thinking a new position would help, clammy shirt clinging to his back. Pinching the hem, he gave the damp material a shake to let air through – not that effective when the air was lukewarm – and he flapped a little harder, floorboards creaking under his shifting weight—  
  
A quiet groan came from behind – he stopped and snapped open his eyes.  
  
From where he lay, towers of boxes were in full view, set to decorate the sliding doors open to the living room, and the kitchen counter at the far end with raggedly edged stacks growing out of it – plates and bowls wrapped in newspaper which Akaashi had begun to unpack but ended up abandoning when Bokuto persuaded him to go out and explore their new neighbourhood.  
  
He also realised he was still on his futon instead of stretching out onto the floorboards or tatami like he normally did when they spent the night together. With their two futons pushed together to create one giant bed, Bokuto could roll around all he wanted in their new room—  
  
Their new home.  
  
He peered over his shoulder, at the dark figure with his back to him sleeping against a backdrop of the lightening greyish sky. An idea struck – they didn’t need curtains for the French windows, they could arrange plants outside and wake up to a face full of sunshine and greenery! …But Akaashi might have a few words to say about being woken up daily by the direct beam of sunlight incoming from the southeast.  
  
(Though he never complained about the direct beam of sunlight that followed him around, so maybe Bokuto could win this argument.)  
  
Bokuto noticed then that there was a deliberate gap between them. They’d been hugging when he fell asleep, but with the space and Akaashi’s towel blanket draped loosely but folded tidily from the waist down, he must have woken up. Bokuto could imagine him debating turning on the air conditioner and in the end deciding to brave their first night without. It wasn’t technically summer, though with how hot it was already, it might be officially announced later today.  
  
Bokuto couldn’t hold back any longer – he scooted to him, not touching, just leaning over; he made out the lines of his closed eyes, and the slow rise and fall of his chest. Reaching out, he touched his hair – a touch damp to brush his fingers through without waking him—  
  
“Running?” Akaashi murmured, words slurred and heavy.  
  
“Did I wake you?” Bokuto whispered.  
  
Akaashi didn’t reply; he was talking in his sleep.  
  
Bokuto could get ready for his run. The sun would rise soon and he might as well go now while it was ‘cool’.  
  
Or he could stay here and spend the first morning of summer with Akaashi, deciding where to place the furniture and after some unpacking going in search of new ones – a sofa, a dresser, plants ( _big_ plants; maybe Akaashi wouldn’t object to filtered sunlight).  
  
Bokuto pushed himself up and walked as quietly as his sticking steps allowed to where the remote hung by the door. With a beep the air conditioner started whirring open, and he set the temperature two degrees cooler than what would be comfortable so Akaashi would roll right back round and come searching for warmth from his personal sunlight, Bokuto, now back to lying on his side of the bed, watching the sky glow around Akaashi.  
  



End file.
